Captain N: Into the Gameverse
by kingjustin1019
Summary: A boy from our world finds a GameBoy with a strange game cartridge, only to get pulled into the Gameverse and find out that he is the Legendary Game Master, Captain N, destined to be the savior of the Gameverse. This is the story of Minato Bray as Captain N, saving the world from the Queen of the Underworld, Medusa.
1. Prologue

**Captain N: Into the Gameverse **

**Prologue: The Legend of the Game Master**

There are many universes beyond our comprehension. There is our universe. A world that we can perceive as real because we know it like the back of our hand (at least we still think we know it like that). But have you ever considered what would happen if the meteor that killed the dinosaurs… **didn't **kill the dinosaurs? Like the meteor hits the earth but the dinosaurs managed to survive? Or what if the Allies lost WW2? Or what if we stumble upon a completely clean energy source from, say some other planet or perhaps in our moon?

These endless possibilities create what is called multiverse theory, the belief that there are multiple universes.

So what if I were to tell you that when mankind created video games that it **created** a universe? Not just some set of stories behind a screen, but an **actual** universe. It sounds far fetched? Well I can't put it past you if that's how you think of it. People are entitled to believe what they want to believe. Oh? You think it may have actually happened? You wish to jump down the rabbit hole?

Are you sure about this? You do know that if you do this you can't turn back. But you insist? Very well then… let's jump down the rabbit hole.

This universe I speak of is a giant cluster of video game worlds mixed together to become what is called the Gameverse. In it is every video game character you wish you could meet.

Mario. Sonic. Everyone you know of, every hero and/or villain you can think of at the top of your head is in the Gameverse.

A world where even dreams could come true.

It was ruled over by a royal family that had great amounts of power. And this power comes from the very heart of the Gameverse, Kokoro that resides in VideoWorld.

But there lies a very powerful artifact in the Gameverse.

The Glove of Power, a sentient glove with powers far beyond what anyone would imagine. An old legend states that if the Gameverse were to be threatened by a great evil, the Glove would summon a champion from another world to protect the Gameverse.

And this champion has a name.

Captain N, the Game Master.

* * *

A/N and so we begin a new project.

**What is Captain N?**

Well, it used to be a TV in 1989 when the NES was still out. Basically, a human from our world gets sucked into a world filled with video game characters you'd know in 1989 if you were born in that time and had one. It had some... interesting design choices. Nonetheless, my inspiration came from a YouTube video about a considerable remake (but due to the constraints of FanFiction, I cant put the link in here so you'll just have to go to YouTube and you'll find what you're looking for after a quick search).

With that, I bid you adieu. Don't change the dial and leave your thoughts here.


	2. Level 1: Game Start!

**Captain N: Into the Gameverse **

**Level 1: ****Game Start!**

_**2019**_

_**New York City**_

Minato Bray, age 19, was walking through the streets of New York City. He had a pale skin complexion and had some Japanese features. His father was American and his mother was Japanese. 19 years old, just got through high school and was saving up to go to college. His hair was blonde, his eyes were blue. He was wearing his yellow shirt with a Super Star printed on it and a black hoodie with a Diskun on the shoulder. He was out holding a GameBoy with a cartridge that he had never seen before.

He found it to be quite intriguing as this particular GameBoy and game cartridge were part of a strange rumor that Nintendo had in fact developed a prototype and a game that was being developed at the time. The cartridge in question was titled "CAPTAIN N" in all caps. He wasn't aware of a game like that being developed. He wasn't sure why it was made.

He found this in the video game store where he worked under Mr Iwata, who taught him everything he needed to know about gaming hardware and software of the days of the NES leading up to the Switch. Mr Iwata had him checking the number of games in the store and tallying them all up to be sure that they were all accounted for before and after sales end while helping Evan work behind the counter.

He got home and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm home!" Minato said.

"Welcome home." He heard his mother say.

He came in holding the GameBoy.

"Ah… Minato, what's that you got there? A GameBoy?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, found it in the store. Mr Iwata said it was ok for me to have it." Minato said.

"Did he now?" His mother asked.

"Yes." Minato said. "Are you going to cook dinner?"

"Why of course not. You know how I always like to cook your favorite meal." His mother said. "You can wait in your room."

She went off to the kitchen. He went to his room and held the GameBoy in his hand. He took out the cartridge and inspected it. He looked at the cartridge intensely and looked at it from every conceivable angle before putting it in. He switched the power on. The iconic sound the GameBoys made sounded off. He was greeted with a screen saying:

**CAPTAIN N: The Game Master**

He pressed the start button and pressed the new game option. Then the screen turned blue. A row of text opened.

**ENTER THE GAME**

**NEW GAME MASTER**

Shortly after the brief row of text appeared, a light shined through the screen and in a flash, he felt his body suddenly turning into atoms. Every bit of him was being sucked into the GameBoy. Suddenly, he began to fall down a tunnel as his body began to reconstitute itself. He looked at his arms and saw them appear more cartoonish than he thought. He screamed as he fell through the tunnel.

He saw a light up ahead. He wasn't going to die, was he?! It was too soon! He hasn't gone to college yet! He can't just die! Not here and not now! This wasn't how it was going to end, was it?!

* * *

_**Elsewhere…**_

Below the sky was a castle sitting in the center of a highly technologically advanced city. Trains shaped like the Nintendo Wii were moving in and out of the city. Cars were moving about on the highways. Several tall buildings that looked similar to Nintendo controllers and consoles were there. The castle itself was a golden color. It was designed to be somewhat of a mixture of Medieval with futuristic elements. Inside a tower of the castle was a girl of about 19 years of age. She had silver hair and amber yellow eyes. She stared out into the distance.

Her name was Princess Tei. She was the regent of all of the land before her and was ruler of the Gameverse. Her job was a simple one, to ensure that her citizens were happy, make decisions that would be implemented to deal with any sort of problems, and to make sure that there was peace in the world. But there was one thing on her mind.

And that thing was Captain N. She heard of the legend when she was a small girl, sitting on her father's lap. She always thought of Captain N as this knight in shining armor from another world with a heart of gold and simply looked dashing while also being brave and kind to all no matter the situation. She could never stop thinking about Captain N, even as she has grown up. She could only wonder what Captain N would look like.

She heard knocking at the door. She turned to see a woman appearing in her mid-20s with long green hair going down to her lower legs, wearing a layered white dress with several gold accessories such as a necklace, a laurel crown, fibula, arm bands, an arm brace, and an array of gold ornaments fastened to her belt. In her right hand, a golden staff with a blue sphere on the top and a blue handle. On her left was a mirror on a shield held up by a leather band.

It was Palutena, the Goddess of Light in all her regal beauty. There was Princess Peach and Princess Zelda, but none of them had the unimaginably attractive and tempting figure as Palutena. She was wise and very caring and motherly. Tei always saw Palutena as a mother figure. Palutena advised the Princess along with other advisors in the Plyae Council. Palutena was the head of the council itself. She also coordinated the royal guard led by Pit.

"Well Princess, thinking about your Captain N again?" Palutena asked.

Tei's face turned red. Of course, Palutena was the kind of person to tease other people.

"Palutena!" Tei exclaimed.

Palutena giggled.

"Jeez Tei, you are so easy to tease!" Palutena said. "You've grown into such a fair maiden and you still think about your prince charming."

Tei pouted.

"Well I came to see if you were doing alright." Palutena said. "Actually, that's not the only reason. It's about your future."

"You mean… who is to be my… consort, yes?" Tei asked. "Palutena, I…"

"Oh no young lady, waiting for your Game Master to come here is not an excuse to duck out of your responsibilities." Palutena said. "Naturally, I guess I can't force you to marry, but as a Princess, not only are you expected to rule the Gameverse, but you must have an heir."

"I know that Lady Palutena, it's just…"

She sighed.

"I know he's real. He may seem like some legend, but… what if it isn't?" Tei asked. "What if he's real? What if he's out there? I want to meet him with my own eyes. I'm sure that somewhere beyond the Ultimate Warp Zone, he's there and that when summoned… I could finally see if the stories are actually true and that the stories aren't just fairytales."

"That's admirable of you Tei, but you gotta focus on reality." Palutena said. "I'd want to see the legend itself come true, but I wouldn't…"

She stopped and puts out a sigh.

"You know where I'm going with this, right?" Palutena asked.

"Yes…" Tei said. "How's Pit by the way?"

"Huh? Oh, I had him, Falco, Samus, Simon, Mega Man, Lucina and Isabelle go out to get that cake from Princess Peach." Palutena said. "You know the one. The one with all the strawberry frosting and the cherries and all the sweetest things in life."

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom…**_

Simon Belmont held the cake with his muscular arms. Falco Lombardi, Mega Man and Pit were with Simon

"You know, I don't get it." Falco said. "Why are we guys forced to get some stupid cake while the girls do girl stuff? That ain't fair, don't ya think?"

"Now now my feathered friend, carrying this cake is good exercise for these muscles." Simon said. "I'm doing just fine. Heck, by the time Dracula rears his head, I'll vanquish him once again in a jiffy as you would call it."

"That cake weighs as much as Cloud's Buster Sword." Falco said. "Sure, you lifted it effortlessly and Pit knows how to work with a large club, so him lifting that thing wasn't surprising, but I can't even lift the damn thing and Mega Man lifted it up like it was nothing."

"I don't see the problem here." Pit said. "I mean, it's just a cake."

"Yeah, a cake that weighs 80 pounds. I can't lift 80 pounds." Falco said. "I don't like being reminded of the fact that raw strength isn't my attribute."

"But now that makes me wonder what Lucina, Isabelle and Samus are doing while we are daring this task by ourselves." Simon said.

"I don't know… Girls just do girly things." Pit said.

"Being a bounty hunter isn't a 'girly' thing to do." Mega Man corrected his angelic friend.

"I know that." Pit said. "I bet they're having fun or something."

* * *

Samus wished she could leave this place. The girls were just sitting at a table having cups of tea. Samus was not having any of it. She had a very important job to do and this was not one of them. She did not want to waste time doing this. She had a Pikachu in her ship that awfully gets temperamental when he isn't being fed. She felt a nudge. It was Isabelle, the anthropomorphic Shih Tzu. She was a secretary, working for the Villager who was running the Animal Crossing Town of Anima. Why she was even brought along with her and the others bothers Samus to this day.

"Come on Ms Aran, smile." Isabelle said.

"No." Samus said. "Why did I even agree to this again?"

"Because your ship was the only thing the cake could fit in." Lucina said.

"And you brought me over for tea time." Samus said. _'What do I have to do to get out of here?'_

"I'm so glad you ladies decided to come here." Princess Peach said.

"I didn't decide. I was forced." Samus said.

"You know, you could at least try to have fun." Lucina said.

Samus turned to the blue haired Ylissean. Samus was having **none** of it.

"I didn't come here to have fun." Samus said. "Let's just get this over with."

"Please, at least drink the tea before it gets cold…" Peach said.

Samus took a sip. She hoped something would alleviate her boredom. There was a hum coming from Isabelle's pockets. Isabelle pulled out the GamePad.

"Uh… there's an energy disturbance in the Mushroom Kingdom…" Isabelle said.

"An energy disturbance?" Samus asked.

"It could be a tear. It happens once or twice in a world." Lucina said.

"If it's a tear, then it's a very unusual tear." Isabelle said. "These readings indicate a level 6 tear. But those tears are highly uncommon."

Samus knew what this called for. She pulled out a GameBoy.

"Location?" Samus asked.

"Coordinates are in sector H-7. That points towards World 1-1." Isabelle said.

She switched the GameBoy on and pressed on the A button.

* * *

A ringtone was playing. Pit took out a GameBoy and pressed the A button and Samus appeared.

"Hey Samus, what's up?" Pit asked.

"Isabelle's picking up a tear, a Level 6 near World 1-1." Samus said. "Investigate immediately."

"Right." Pit said. "Alright, we got a level 6 tear. Let's have a look."

"Uh… level 6? Isn't that dangerous?" Falco asked.

"We can't leave it alone. We have to go." Pit said.

He was glad he brought the Wings of the Pegasus with him. His wings glowed a magenta pink before he took flight. Mega Man summoned his robotic canine Rush. Rush changed into his Rush Jet form, a sleigh with his rear legs in the form of jet thrusters. Mega Man jumped on Rush as the dog's jet boosters activated. The Blue Bomber took after the Angel. Falco called up his Arwing with his device. The space fighter craft came to him and he jumped into the cockpit.

"Handle the cake will ya?" Falco asked.

"Wha—?! You would—?!"

"Later!" Falco said before closing the cockpit and flew off after the others.

"Come back you—! Oh let it go Simon Belmont. You have better stuff to do." Simon said.

* * *

_**World 1-1**_

Bowser Jr was looking at strange flashes in the sky. It was odd. There wasn't a prediction about a tear forming in the Mushroom Kingdom, least of all in World 1-1. It kept bugging him. Tears usually just let off a pulse and that pulse usually gets faster and faster until a tear pops open. Tears are usually just a result of an instability of data which then causes an energy fluctuation and leads to an explosion, forming a tear. Kokoro, the heart of the Gameverse, generated energy which was controlled by the core that encapsulated it.

He had instructed his fleet to steer clear of it. Tears are highly unstable and a hard collision would be enough to trigger an explosion. It was like a ball of antimatter surrounded by a containment field. If the field ruptures from a hard impact, the antimatter goes off in an explosion and can dematerialize everything around it. If anything were to get dematerialized in a Game World, anything native to said world in question would be rebuilt using backup data in the world's memories. But anything not native to said world would be erased forever, save for characters with extra lives. But they are still dangerous, even when they don't explode. Tears could burn out anything they touch.

Bowser Jr wasn't liking this one bit. Something was off. He didn't want to get caught out here, not with a tear possibly forming.

"We turn back." Bowser Jr said. "I don't like this one bit."

Suddenly, a giant tear in the fabric of cyberspace opened as storm clouds gathered around it. An energy field surrounded the hole as it began to change into a wormhole of some sort. It was high in the sky above him.

"Turn around! Quickly!" Bowser Jr ordered.

He didn't like this one bit. Something was off.

* * *

Pit looked amazed by the giant wormhole.

"What is that?" Pit asked.

"These energy readings don't suggest a tear. This is a Warp Zone unlike anything we've seen." Mega Man said.

"Wait… you mean that's—"

"The Ultimate Warp Zone. It would account for the energy fluctuations." Mega Man said.

"Ok, so what if it is? Where does it lead to?" Falco asked.

* * *

_**In VideoWorld…**_

Palutena felt a disturbance in the flow of energy. She gripped her staff tightly.

"I sense a disturbance." Palutena said.

"What kind? Is it Medusa?" Tei asked.

"No… it's a Warp Zone… but this intensity… it can't be…" Palutena said.

* * *

_**World 1-1**_

A bolt came screaming out of the wormhole and shot straight through Bowser Jr's ship. It crashed into the ground below with a resounding crash. Pit went down there. The wormhole suddenly began to implode and the sky went back to normal.

Pit landed at the crater below the airships overhead. He looked into the crater to find a humanoid figure wearing a black hoodie from where he was standing. Pit went into the crater as Falco's Arwing and Mega Man came in to join him. Pit got closer and examined him. His clothes looked like that of the early 21st century. Pit noticed that his skin was a pale complexion. The hair was blonde and short. Pit rolled the humanoid over to find that… no… he wasn't a humanoid. He was an **actual** human, albeit with some sort of cartoonish appearance. Pit picked the guy up.

"Guys… he's human." Pit said. "A human just came out of there."

Falco looked to where the hole was a second ago.

"Holy shit…" Falco uttered. "Oi, you don't think the stories are actually true, right?"

Mega Man looked at the human.

"The likelihood of that is… shockingly close." Mega Man said. "What we had witnessed was another being coming from the Ultimate Warp Zone. If this is in fact a sign of the legend coming true, then it's possible that he is…"

"Captain… N…" Pit said. _'Seriously? This guy might be __**the**__ Captain N Palutena was talking about?'_

The trio stood there in awe, looking at the human that just emerged from the Ultimate Warp Zone they had witnessed with their own eyes.

* * *

A/N: And thus, we truly begin here.

**Minato Bray and Princess Tei**

Yeah, I know, Original Characters, but hey, you'll know why they're here in the first place.


	3. Level 2: A New Arrival

**Captain N: Into the Gameverse**

**Level 2: A New Arrival**

Minato was horribly dazed. All he heard was ringing and could see only black. He knew he wasn't dead. He wasn't sure if he was in a coma either. He slowly opened his eyes, as he did, light peered into them. He managed to open his eyes slightly more. He was beginning to see where he was. It looked like a woodland area of some kind. He was standing in a crater. His feet could tell him that much. He knows someone was holding him. He felt dizzy. His head was warmer than usual. Was it a… no. There was a metallic smell.

Blood.

He was bleeding from the head. He was bleeding really badly. He looked around. His vision was getting less blurry, the ringing was starting to decline. He could see an anthropomorphic bird in front of him.

"Hey… Hey! Eyes open!" A male voice called to him.

"Easy Falco, the guy's waking up." Another male voice said.

"His consciousness is coming back." Another voice said.

Falco… Why did that name sound familiar? Wait a minute… that name… it's all coming back. Falco… Falco… Lombardi? Yeah… that's it. He knows what he looked like. Something like a red throated caracara. And that voice he heard close to his left ear… It sounded like he was listening to the voice of Antony Del Rio who was the current voice actor of Pit, an Angel from the Kid Icarus series. He looked to see someone resembling a 10 year old boy wearing blue armor, almost like Mega Man.

A thought crossed his mind upon the arrival of those thoughts from earlier. Pit… Mega Man… Falco… No. He couldn't be… was he… was he listening to a conversation between three video game characters?

"Hey!"

**SLAP**

He suddenly snapped out of it and looked at the bird.

"Easy with him!" The voice of Pit shouted.

"He's fine." The bird said. "Now, how many uh… how many fingers am I holding up?"

"I don't know, where am I?" Minato asked, still a bit dazed.

"You're in the Mushroom Kingdom and far away from home." The bird said.

Mushroom Kingdom? Oh… Oh no. He immediately regained his footing and moved away a bit and turned to his left to see a brown haired male with a toga and a pair of wings. Yup. That was Pit. He looked around, trying to find out where the hell he was, hoping what has transpired hasn't actually transpired at all. It couldn't be possible. It **shouldn't** be possible. He looked and saw the large hills ahead of him. By god… He really was in the Mushroom Kingdom.

He felt the need to scream.

Right now.

* * *

"Is he going to be ok?" Falco asked.

The human screamed really loudly. He was done screaming after a few seconds and stopped shortly afterwards.

"Are you ok buddy?" Pit asked.

"I don't know, you tell me, how the hell did I end up here?" The human asked.

"You fell from the sky." Falco said.

"No he didn't—"

"Shut it chicken wings." Falco said.

"That's rich, coming from the six foot turkey calling me chicken wings!" Pit said.

"Do I look like a turkey to you?!" Falco asked.

"No seriously, how the hell did I get here?" The human asked.

"You just crossed the Ultimate Warp Zone that connects our world into your world, hypothetically through some gate." Mega Man said.

"Oh my god…" The human said. "Oh what's next, are you going to tell me I look like a Mii or something?!"

He turned to the group and… now that the human brought it up, there was a slight resemblance. He looked cartoonish enough to pass off as a Mii, but he didn't resemble a Mii in the slightest. His eyes were big, that accounted for something, but the rest of the body was more cartoonish than that of a Mii.

"You… aren't exactly wrong, but you're not necessarily right." Falco said. "In any case, you're coming with us."

The human sighed

"Alright… is there room for me in the Arwing?" The human asked.

Falco turned to him. This human just got here. He shouldn't know what an Arwing is. What was with this human?

"Don't know, describe it." Falco asked.

"Ok… here we go…" the Human said. "Manufactured by Space Dynamics Co., Ltd, capable of flying at Mach 4.2 in the atmosphere at best, armed with TB-H1 laser cannons, a single seater super—"

"Alright, how the hell do you know all of that?" Falco asked.

"Well Falco Lombardi, it takes a man who does his homework a lot to know what an Arwing is, especially when said man has been playing video games for almost his entire life." The human said. "In fact, I know just about everyone here."

The human looked to Pit.

"You my good friend we're just an Angel who couldn't fly on his own. Captured by the UnderWorld army and entrusted with a magic bow by Palutena, the Goddess of Light and by far one of the most sexiest women aside from Bayonetta, you went out of your way to get the three sacred treasures in which you used to beat Medusa into the ground." The human said. "And that's when your name popped up back in December of 1986 to later be released in North America and Europe following February of 1987."

"Wha—? Huh? I—Wha—?" Pit stuttered.

The human turned to Mega Man.

"And you Rock, or should I say Mega Man, are a robot developed by Dr Thomas Light, a renowned scientist and roboticist. He built you to be his assistant, but when Dr Wily reprogrammed the Robot Masters, you were—"

"Modified to have combat capabilities." Mega Man said. "I see. It would appear that in your world, these 'video games' you mentioned earlier must actually be detailed accounts of our various exploits and since you have played these games all throughout your life, you seemingly have an encyclopedia of knowledge of our world already in your head."

"Well… back then you'd have a manual to go on when playing old titles…" The human said. "I wouldn't say they were _that_ detailed…"

"No way…" Pit said. "He can't just have some giant encyclopedia of knowledge of the Gameverse! That's crazy talk!"

"You've eliminated the impossible Pit, so whatever remaining, no matter how improbable, must be the truth." The human said. "I'm just a gamer who knows his video games and video game characters a lot more than they know themselves."

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He got three famous gaming icons to look at him. They were impressed.

"So where do I fit?" Minato asked.

* * *

Minato was loving this. He was riding an actual Arwing from within the cockpit.

"Don't get any funny ideas." Falco said. "I'm only doing this until we make it to Toad Town. After that, you're going under someone else's care."

"I got no such ideas. But **MAN**, this is absolutely beautiful." Minato said.

"Just be glad I haven't decided to punch you yet." Falco said.

He looked at the trees below. They looked very real down there. This day just couldn't get any better.

"There it is." Falco said.

He looked to see Princess Peach's castle in the distance. That was definitely her castle. He always loved how it looked in Super Mario Odyssey and below the castle was Toad Town. It looked just as it was in Super Mario Galaxy.

"This is where you get off." Falco said. "Got anything to say?"

"It's… beautiful." Minato said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Falco said with sarcasm.

* * *

Samus was on her way to her gunship. The other girls were following her. She saw the Arwing come down near the Gunship and landed. The canopy opened and out came a human boy who looked to be injured. Falco was in the pilot seat.

"Alright kid, now beat it." Falco said.

"Hold it there Lombardi, who's this?" Samus asked.

"Just some idiot who fell from the sky. Nothing serious." Falco said.

The boy turned to Samus and upon seeing her, the boy had frozen up. She began to have suspicions. Who was this kid? Why did Falco bring him here? And why the hell was this boy just looking at her?

* * *

Samus Aran was standing right there in his field of vision.

Along with Lucina and Isabelle.

Either his heart just stopped or it was the blood coming down his head.

'_Keep calm Minato.'_ He thought to himself. _'You are a 19 year old man. There is no need to get all AFK right now. Just… say something before she moves on!'_

"OH MY GOD SAMUS YOU LOOK SO HOT!"

His heart sank.

'_Fuck.'_ Minato thought.

* * *

'_What?'_ Samus thought.

She always knew men would look at her without realizing that she could break their arms if they stared at her ass, but not while she was in her Power Suit. Falco was laughing hysterically.

"Is… he your long lost brother?" Lucina asked.

"I don't have a brother. And my family is dead, remember?" Samus retorted.

"Oh…" Lucina said.

"He looks really nice." Isabelle said. "But he needs a bandaid for his head."

"I'm afraid it will take more than that Isabelle…" Lucina said.

"Alright everyone, I just got the cake in the ship, so—"

Simon stopped to notice a hysterical Falco.

"Why is our avian friend laughing?" Simon asked.

"Simon! This guy! That guy right there! Oh my god! He's so stupid! He just yelled that out and now he looks like a fucking statue!" Falco said.

Simon looked at a human boy who looked death. He quickly noticed the boy was bleeding.

"Christ! The boy is bleeding!" Simon said.

He pulled out a potion and popped the cork off it. He grabbed the boy and forced the liquid down the boy's throat before tossing the potion off to the side. The boy's injuries healed.

"Are you alright poor child?" Simon asked humbly.

"I'm… fine…" the boy said.

Simon turned to the hysterical Falco before grabbing the bird by the throat with anger building in his voice.

"How could you leave a child like him in such a state?!" Simon said.

"H-Hey… easy on the throat!" Falco said.

Samus approached the boy and looked down at him.

"You seem awfully nervous." Samus said. "There's no need to be shy."

"O-Oh!" The boy said. "I'm Minato! Minato Bray! Nice to meet you!"

He reached a hand for her, but she didn't take it. She instead walked off to her Gunship.

"The cake is on the ship, right?" Samus asked.

"Why of course, I just said that." Simon said.

"Good. We leave." Samus said. "I don't want to stay here any longer."

"And the brat?" Falco asked.

"He's coming with us." Samus said. "Whether you like it or not."

"Dang it." Falco said. "Was totally not wanting to bring him along."

"Come along now my blonde friend, we must be off!" Simon said.

* * *

Minato got on board the ship and sighed. He turned to see Isabelle patting his back.

"It's alright Mr Bray, mostly every man has the hots for Samus and ends up getting turned down." Isabelle said. "So you're not alone."

"Thanks Isabelle, but—"

"Wait how do you know my name?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh… you know, I'm just a gamer who has now entered a dimension where all my favorite game characters have come to life…" Minato said, "I suppose you haven't seen a human from the other side of the screen, haven't you?"

"Huh? Other side of the screen?" Isabelle asked.

"Wait, you didn't know that your entire life was spent inside of software inserted into a gaming console?" Minato asked, "Why am I even—"

"OH MY GOD! THAT MEANS YOU COME FROM ANOTHER WORLD OUTSIDE THE GAMEVERSE!" Isabelle exclaimed, "You're a human from a completely different world!"

"Yup, that's correct. God, are the people here slow on the uptake?" Minato asked.

"That means you must be the actual Captain N everyone has heard about!" Isabelle said.

"Yeah, as if—"

He stopped upon hearing those words.

"Captain N… who's that again?" Minato asked.

"A person of quite a legend." A voice called.

Lucina was coming toward him and the dog secretary.

"It's been stated that a hero from another world would come to the Gameverse through something called the Ultimate Warp Zone." Lucina said, "And that person is Captain N, the Legendary Game Master. The person to save the Gameverse from its darkest hour. The only person capable of wielding the Glove of Power. A hero who possesses many secrets about our world. A hero shrouded in mystery."

"Oh… well that's—"

"And I think he might be the one!" Isabelle said.

"What? Surely you jest Isabelle." Lucina said, "Look at him, I don't see a shred of combat experience or combat capabilities in him."

"But—!"

"No buts." Lucina said. "We'll be arriving in VideoWorld soon enough, so be on your best behavior."

The ship shook a bit.

"What was—?"

"Looks like we've arrived." Lucina said, "I am Lucina, heir to—"

"Chrom, the Exalt of the Halidom of Ylisse." Minato interjected.

"Wha—by the Gods… how did you—?"

"Oh… uh… doesn't everyone know who you are?" Minato asked.

"True…" Lucina said, "But we never actually met before…"

"And that's what I'm talking about! Only the real Captain N would know someone in our world without actually meeting them for the first time!" Isabelle said.

"Gods, you're right. But even so… I must place doubts on this one." Lucina said, "He's scrawny to say the least. He wouldn't last out on the battlefield."

"Yeah… she makes a good point." Minato said.

"H-Hey! Don't beat yourself up!" Isabelle said, "You might be—!"

The ship landed.

"Come on, let's get the cake out." Lucina said, "Lady Palutena is expecting us."

* * *

Palutena felt a strange presence. She could sense Pit and the others, but there was someone who… was strange, like they didn't belong here. Something was up.

* * *

Minato couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a city. He saw Miis doing things that regular people do. They rode trains that had networks spanning across the city, they had cell phones in the form of Gamboys, Wii U GamePads as tablets… It was incredible. He followed the group onto a train. The train was shaped like a Wii console. The train went off. He saw cars shaped like polygons. He saw an amusement park—no. That was Nintendoland. How long has it been since he played that game? He was then reminded of New York again. Back when he was young and was still impressionable.

Back when his life was mediocre.

Yes… it reminded him of those days. Back when he would get bullied by all the other kids for having an affinity to gaming. He could remember it all. How he's been such a lonely kid, how his father was barely home from work and how he had to live with only his mother for the rest of his life. He had doubted his very existence. He hoped to become just like his father, a successful businessman in video game development. But now… he wasn't sure what to do with his life, knowing that there are dreams that are just impossible to reach.

He looked to see a large palace.

"That's the Palace of Power." Pit said, "In there is Princess Tei, the regent of the Gameverse."

"What, does the Goddess of Light not enjoy ruling an entire universe?" Minato asked.

"Ha! Skyworld is enough for her!" Pit said, "She's just Tei's advisor."

"Oh… I get it." Minato said.

He looked at the castle, but then looked down.

"Is something wrong?" Pit asked.

"No…" Minato said, "Nothing's wrong."

* * *

_**Later…**_

He was amazed by the very castle he saw with his eyes. He had entered its grand halls. He kept walking along with the others. He couldn't help but feel like he was being watched.

* * *

_**Elsewhere…**_

A woman with snakes on her head peered deeply into a magic mirror that showed her the human traveling along with that accursed angel and the rest of his allies.

She smiled.

'_Finally…'_ she thought, _'An opportunity for me to take that which is rightfully mine…'_

She clenched her fist.

'_I, Medusa, Goddess of Darkness and Queen of the Underworld…'_ she thought, _'... will finally possess the power to rule the Gameverse!'_

* * *

A/N: Finally! three chapters! Thank god this fanfic is still here!

**Minato's backstory**

I'm working on it at the moment.

* * *

And stay tuned for next time!


	4. Level 3: A New User

**Captain N: Into the Gameverse**

**Level 3: A New Game Master**

Minato and the group stood before a door. He wondered what was behind this very door. He pulled his hoodie up. The door opened and there stood Palutena, the Goddess of Light, the woman whose appearance made men wishing for them to court her and… no. Those thoughts did not belong here. Next to her was a girl with silver hair and amber yellow eyes. She wore the dress of a princess, that was for sure. Simon came forward and got on one knee, kneeling before her.

"Your highness and her Holiness, we have brought the cake as you have asked. It is being moved here as we speak." Simon said, "And we have found someone who appears lost like a lamb without a shepherd."

Minato couldn't help but stare into those eyes. Those divine eyes. They were so mesmerizing.

"Oi, don't be eying her just because she looks hot." Falco whispered.

"And this stranger… who might he be?" Palutena spoke.

Her voice was like that of Alecia Deann Hillis, voice actor Lightning in the Final Fantasy XIII series and Liara T'Son in the Mass Effect trilogy.

"He calls himself… erm…"

Simon turned to Minato.

"What was your name again?" Simon asked.

"O-Oh! Sorry!" Minato said, "It's Minato. Minato Bray."

"Minato Bray…" Palutena said, "Tell me, from which world do you come from?"

He didn't know exactly how to answer. He could just say New York, but— Wait a minute, she's got telepathy. Why isn't she using that? Oh what the hell.

"Uh… New York?" Minato said.

"New Donk?" The Princess asked.

"No, Your Highness, New **York**." Palutena said, "Which is on Earth."

"Y-Yeah. I'm from Earth, your higness." Minato said.

"Earth?" The Princess asked, "That's not a world that is registered in the Palace's database."

"Yeah… I'm… not from here." Minato said.

There were few audible gasps. Lucina and Simon looked rather surprised. Falco scoffed. Isabelle couldn't stop wagging her tail. Mega Man… uh. He mere looked at Minato. The Princess stood up and looked at him. He immediately recognized that expression.

That's a face a girl would make if she found out that her Prince Charming was not all she thought him to be…

His cheeks flushed.

"W-Wait—!"

Palutena tapped her staff down on the floor, gaining everyone's attention. All eyes were on her.

"Then it seems my suspicions were true." Palutena said, "You are not of this world. But the question now is how you got here."

"Well… it all started when I was just working in some shop. I found this Gameboy with a cartridge that was surrounded by a rumor I heard about." Minato said, "Basically, the rumor said that the one Gameboy I found was a prototype for the real thing and that the game was a prototype as well. When I popped the cartridge in and flipped the switch on, I ended up going through some portal and ended up here. The rest is history."

"I see…" Palutena said, "It's only fair that you know more about the world you are in now."

"Palutena, let me." The Princess said.

"Hm?"

"Y-Your highness?" Simon asked, "I… I don't see any weapons he is carrying and I have thoroughly checked his inventory and he carries nothing, but it would be unwise to—"

"No, this is acceptable." Palutena said, "Princess, if you may."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a minute, shouldn't we be thinking about how I'm supposed to go home or something?" Minato asked, "I… I've never gone out with a girl before and to be honest—"

"Then consider this an honor." Palutena said, "Just don't let anyone find a hair missing from her hair if you don't wish to die."

"Ok." Minato said, "I understand…"

The Princess walked over to him and took his hand before leading him out the room.

* * *

Minato couldn't believe it. A girl was touching him and was taking him around the castle.

"So uh… Minato?" The Princess asked.

"Y-Yeah, your highness?" Minato asked.

"It's ok. You don't have to refer to me as such." The Princess said, "You can just call me Tei."

"T-Tei?" Minato asked, "Wait, you want to drop the formalities so soon?"

"It's just the two of us, so…" Tei paused, "Would you mind telling me all about your world?"

"My world? Earth?" Minato asked, "Why are you so interested in it?"

"I just want to know what it's like there, on Earth." Tei said.

She stopped and released him. The two began to walk.

"Well… it's filled with all kinds of places. Cities with vast buildings that stretch out to the sky, hillsides across the country, blazing deserts, lush jungles and forests, rivers, lakes, and even the ocean that decides the world into many pieces." Minato said, "Most of this city is like New York or even Tokyo. From the trains, the cars, the way all the Miis act. Everything."

"Tokyo?" Tei asked.

"It's a city in Japan." Minato said, "See, there are many nations on Earth, all populated by humans like myself, though everyone on Earth looks different, but that's only in skin tone and other physical features being different from one another."

"Oh…" Tei said, "But where is New York then?"

"Easy, on the east coast of the United States of America. The land of the free and the home of the brave." Minato said, "And the country Terry Bogard and Ken Masters are from."

"Huh?!" Tei exclaimed, "You know of Terry Bogard and Ken Masters?! But you have never met them before nor have you ever heard of them!"

"That's the many perks of being a Gamer." Minato said, "I know about every video game character all the way from the 80s to today!"

"You mean—"

"That's right!" Minato said, "Mario, Link, Donkey Kong, Mr Game and Watch, Kirby, I got them all in my head!"

"Wow…" Tei said, "Wait, you say you are a Gamer, what's a 'Gamer' exactly?"

"A Gamer is someone who plays video games." Minato said, "And strangely, I have an affinity for it, as weird as it sounds though…"

"Video games… you mention them a few times." Tei said.

"Well… it's like… something like a story, only it's more interactive." Minato said, "Like how Mario saved Princess Peach from the menacing Bowser! Or how a group of warriors defeated a horrible demon to save the world!"

"Incredible…" Tei said, "So that means there must be a connection between the Gameverse and this Earth of yours."

"Huh… that does sound like one." Minato said, "So what about the Gameverse? What is it like?"

"Well it is a very large world." Tei said, "It's been split into multiple worlds made up of large amounts of data and programs."

"You know what data and programs are?" Minato asked.

"Yes, we are aware of the fact that we are all made of data. Even someone like you must be made of data." Tei said.

"So I'm guessing extra lives exist here. Is that right?" Minato asked.

"Oh definitely! Everyone has extra lives, though not always…" Tei said.

"But what about revival items?" Minato asked.

"Ah, there are those." Tei said. "Oh wait, that's right, you don't have an extra life."

"Oh… so what happens if I die?" Minato asked.

"Well, we could revive you with a revival item like a 1-Up Mushroom or a Phoenix Down as long as most of your data is intact and that your physical form hasn't been destroyed." Tei said, "If you have an extra life, it will make a new body for you to use with all of your items and weapons transferred to your new body's inventory."

"Oh… ok." Minato said, "So this uh Captain N, he's the only one who can wield the Glove of Power?"

"Of course he is." Tei said, "Only he is worthy to use the Glove and it's incredible power. In fact, I think we're near the altar that it is always kept in."

"We are?" Minato asked.

He looked to see a door with a capital N on the front.

"In here is the hall of legends." Tei said, "It is here where we keep all of our precious artifacts from days of old."

The door opened and there were portraits of prehistoric moments in gaming history. Mario's battle with Bowser, the battle against the Tyrant like in Resident Evil, Simon Belmont taking on Dracula, and there was so much more. He followed Tei deeper into the place.

* * *

"Ok, so what if he is Captain N? What are we—what am I supposed to do? Roll over and act like he's my boss all of a sudden?" Falco asked, "I mean, he can't be Captain N, he shouldn't even be here in the first place. Why can't we just, I don't know, send him back?"

"And risk interfering with other worlds?" Palutena asked, "You know as well as I do that we can't interfere with his world. We don't even know what it's like."

"She's got a point." Pit said.

"You worry about your own hide." Falco said, "The kid's just a liability at this point."

"What kind of attitude is that?! You know he can't last for a second out there!" Pit said.

"He's right. He doesn't have extra lives." Simon said, "He dies and he'll be dead forever."

"Can't we just… have some coffee? I brought coffee." Isabelle said.

"I don't need caffeine right now. What I need is an answer of what to do with the kid." Falco said.

"This isn't a time to fight amongst ourselves! What if Medusa attacks?"

"That crazy snake? What about her?"

"She almost took over my world once! Who knows if she aims for the entire Gameverse?!" Pit asked.

"Then I think we all know what we'll do by then." Falco said.

"But what if we need Captain N?"

"And rely on a kid who has no idea about how things work around here? How about we don't take that chance?" Falco said.

"Falco's right. Captain N or not, he won't last." Samus said.

"Not you too Samus!" Pit said, "Simon—!"

"I have only hope that he can live up to the name." Simon said, "I only hope he can live up to the legend."

Pit looked down.

"I'll go bring the Glove of Power, maybe it should decide if the boy really is the one." Palutena said.

* * *

The two soon looked upon an altar where a glove was sitting on it. The two went over to it and…

"Wait… that's it?" Minato asked, "THAT'S the Glove of Power? **THE** Glove of Power? That thing?"

"Yes, the most—"

"That 'totally powerful weapon that I assumed was the infinity gauntlet of this world' is a Power Glove!"

And he was right. It was a Power Glove, probably one of the nerdiest things to exist. It was a glove with multiple buttons on it along with a sensor on the top of the glove.

"So your people know it as well…" Tei said.

"And that it is really not that helpful." Minato said.

"What?! But it's the Glove of Power!" Tei said.

"That's not the Master Sword, Tei, it's a glove." Minato said, "A glove with buttons slapped on it and it didn't sell well for gamers, but collectors were ok with it!"

"But… try it on." Tei said.

"Try it on— do I look like Captain N to you?" Minato asked.

She was silenced.

"I thought—oh my goodness." Minato said before covering his face in disappointment, "Why is it that I'm the one who is apparently associated with this guy?"

"Because you're not from here."

"Really funny Tei, really—"

"That wasn't me."

"What? If it wasn't you, then who—?"

He stopped. He saw a woman with... snakes.

Snakes on her head.

That woman.

That skin complexion, the snakes, those eyes…

"Tei, don't turn around and if you do, keep your eyes shut." Minato said.

"It's useless, boy." The woman said, "You know I could just use magic, and besides, what use are my eyes on those who have magical protection against them?"

The woman was definitely her.

It was Medusa, Goddess of Darkness, based on the Medusa of Greek Mythology. He was looking into her eyes and she hadn't turned him into stone yet. But that would mean she's not using her magic eyes. Suddenly, she was gone. A scream from Tei got his attention and turned around, only to get slapped with enough force to cause blood to come out of his mouth. He was knocked against the wall. He looked to see the woman hold Tei hostage. He quickly got up.

"Hey! Leave her out of this! She's got nothing to do with me!" Minato said.

"Oh and you didn't want to play the hero." Medusa said, "How ironic. You still deny that you are the Chosen One and yet fate has led you here."

"You don't have to do this!" Minato said, "Leave her alone! She's got absolutely nothing to do with this! If it's me you want, then come and get me Gorgon!"

"Insults like that will get you nowhere with me." Medusa said, "Besides, I know exactly what you are."

"Oh don't you give me one of those speeches, I am not in the mood for—"

"You were but a mere child who was forced to live in a world where dreams mean nothing because of the rules of the game you were forced to play growing up." Medusa said, "And even if you understood the rules, you knew that if you lost too much or won too much, you'd get penalized for it in the end."

He stopped. Damn. She could read minds! How the hell did he forget that?!

"I may not be like Palutena, but that doesn't mean I can't read your thoughts." Medusa said, "Sure, little access to your memories, but it'll do."

"It doesn't have to be like this. Let her go!" Minato said.

"You're right. It doesn't have to be like this." Medusa said, "You could just give me the Glove and we can pretend this never happened."

"No! You mustn't—!"

"Hush child. Your father isn't around to save you. Not after Mother Brain wiped the floor with him." Medusa said, "And let's just say your brother is doing just nicely in my collection of statues. You wouldn't want me to turn an innocent bystander into stone, now would you?"

Damn! She could read his thoughts! He had to think of something! He needed a way out of this! But what?! He can't leave here! He would never forgive himself if he did that!

"Give me the Glove, and I'll release her." Medusa said, "You know it is the **only** way to guarantee her safety."

He froze.

"Oh such burden on your heart. You can't choose, can't you?" Medusa asked, "Guess that makes you a coward."

She…

She was right. He **was** a coward. Ever since he had to face the horrible truth of the world, he had to accept that he had no place. He had to forget about his dreams. His dreams were impossible for him to achieve. The peek was too great, the chasm too deep. The wall was unbreakable and unclimbable. He had been bullied by others and not one person offered to be his friend. Not one girl could look him in the eye.

He… he was a pawn, next to being a waste of space.

What could he do against her? She was a Goddess who could kill him without a second to lose. Not a care in the world.

His life was nothing more but a crappy game, even with Mr Iwata who had gifted him with his knowledge…

**BEEP-BEEP… BEEP-BEEP… BEEP-BEEP…**

He turned to see the Glove glowing.

"It calls to you." Medusa said, "Your life was nothing more but fruitless. A life where you can't achieve your own dreams is a life better thrown away, don't you think?"

Everything became dark. It was like he was sinking into a pit of despair.

…

Silence.

_..._

_Don't give up. You can start anew._

'_A… new?'_ A thought came.

…

"**OBJECTION!"**

Minato found himself pointing his finger at a very confused Medusa and Tei.

"Shouting isn't going to—"

"Wha—? Me? Shout? I… I wasn't shouting." Minato said, "I think I was having a reflex just now."

"You just yelled 'objection,' like you were—"

"Phoenix Wright?" Minato asked.

"Who's that?" Medusa asked.

"...! Medusa… don't tell me you don't know who Phoenix Wright is." Minato said, "He's the best attorney I could think of."

"An… attorney?"

"Yup, a simple lawyer hired to defend you in court." Minato said, "And a man who goes above and beyond to get the truth no matter what, even if it meant bluffing the opposition."

"Wha—? Enough with this nonsense! Give me the Glove or she dies!"

"I will." Minato said.

"No! You—!"

"After I thank you for reminding me just how terrible my life was." Minato said, "Up until now at least."

"What?" Medusa asked, now looking irritated, "what is the meaning of this?!"

"You were right, my life was meaningless right until the end. At least that's how it was before I got here." Minato said, "I couldn't make any friends, I'd get bullied either by getting shoved in a locker or have my lunch taken, not even the girls from my elementary school years would look at me."

"Minato…"

"My life was a crappy game, and now I think it's time that game deserves a reset." Minato said, grabbing the glove.

"Wha—? What are you doing?!"

"Why, I'm doing what I think I should have done earlier." Minato said, "I'm gonna try it on."

"You fool! You can't control its power! You don't know that it will accept you as its master!" Medusa said, "You put that glove on and you'll be sentencing yourself to a horrible death!"

"Hey, it's better than letting you have this thing!" Minato said, "And besides, what are the odds that I'll die anyway? Two to one? A hundred to one? A thousand?"

**BEEP-BEEP. BEEP-BEEP. BEEP-BEEP.**

"I should answer that." Minato said.

He positioned it over his arm.

"You have no idea what you're doing! You'll destroy yourself!" Medusa said, "No one has ever tamed its power!"

"Like a certain Final Fantasy character once said: Every story must have an ending." Minato said, "And like another certain Final Fantasy character once said…"

**BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP!**

"... I know it sounds selfish…" Minato said.

**BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP**

"... but this is **MY** story!" Minato said.

In one swift movement, he shoved his right hand into the glove.

…

Nothing happened.

"Wow… that was… ok, it's official, this thing is nothing more but a useless power glove, I'm disappointed, my disappointment is immeasurable, and my day is officially—"

The glove suddenly flowed and lines began to crawl up his arm and began to go throughout his body. He felt his entire body being changed—no… he felt power flowing through his body like a current. Then everything went white.

* * *

He didn't know where he was, but… he saw him.

It was Iwata. Not _Mr_ Iwata, but Satoru Iwata. The man, the myth, the legend that had made Nintendo the symbol of fun in gaming. That hair, the glasses, those eyes, they were unmistakable. Was… was he in heaven right now? Was he in gamer heaven now? The Japanese man looked at him.

He was about to take his hand, but the image of Iwata took his hand, shook, and bowed. He was dying just to keep himself from freaking out.

"_I-Iwata shacho…"_ Minato spoke in Japanese.

"Oh there's no need for the formalities." Iwata said, "I am a mere figment of your psyche. But to be specific, I am the image of your hope."

"Wait, so you're…"

"That's right."

He turned around—! Masahiro Sakurai?! Sakurai was in here?! Wait… maybe… maybe he's an image of something else in his psyche.

"You're right." Imaginary Iwata said, "Sakurai is the representation of your will to keep going."

You know, maybe he was right. Sakurai was a man who would work so tirelessly to no end until he decided when to take a break.

"I'm the reason you wanted to keep going on. To hang onto your hope." The imaginary Sakurai said.

Then came Shigeru Miyamoto, the Steven Spielberg of Video Games. The man who made Mario and the Legend of Zelda during a time where the NES would be at the center stage of video game history. Then there was Reggie. Reggie Fils Aimé, the man, the myth, the legend of Nintendo of America.

"We're all here to support you." Imaginary Iwata said, "In fact, we supported you at times when you felt down, remember?"

"Y-Yeah… I kinda do now… now I feel bad that I—"

"It's no biggie." Imaginary Reggie said, "The moment you placed that glove on is what helped you to remember what was more important to you in life: having fun."

"Fun… yeah… that's what games are about, isn't it?" Minato asked.

He turned to Imaginary Iwata.

"Deep down, I knew. I knew that at home, I'm a college graduate, in my mind, I'm a dreamer, but in my heart, I am a gamer." Minato said, "And that's what I'll always be. A Gamer. A person who doesn't play games for nothing, but a person who plays to have fun!"

"That is what you are and what you shall always be at heart." Imaginary Iwata said, "Go now, there is a game to clear."

* * *

Minato snapped back into reality feeling a surge in his right arm. He pulls his arm back, closes his hand into a fist, and roars at the top of his lungs before throwing a punch at Medusa. Medusa was knocked away from Tei and was flying through the hall. His hood came off as he caught Tei as she fell back. Tei was looking into his eyes with astonishment. His eyes looked into hers.

There was a brief silence between them.

He pulled her back upright.

"So… you really are Captain N…" Tei said, "The Legendary Game Master whose knowledge of our world is immense and whose power is great and whose heart is filled with passion and justice…"

"I don't know Princess," Minato said, "I'm no Link, but I am human."

He looked at the glove he was wearing.

"HOLY SHIT!" Minato yelled, "DID YOU SEE HOW I WASTED HER?! SHE DIDN'T STAND A CHANCE! THIS THING IS OP AS HECK!"

"Well played… human." A familiar voice said.

"Huh?"

He saw Medusa getting back up with a bloodied forehead.

"Ok, how did you survive that?!" Minato said.

"As the Goddess of Darkness, I don't let down my guard so easily." Medusa said, "The second that punch came, I activated a spell to mitigate most of the damage."

"Well I got the glove on, so if I were you, I'd leave before Palutena finds out you're here and starts to deliberately lay down the smack down upon you." Minato said, "Trust me, no one survives getting a laser shoved up the butt."

"I'm not afraid of her. I managed to beat her."

"Yeah, at full strength while I didn't anticipate your return when I banished you." A voice said as a shining light coveted the halls.

It was Palutena! She was here.

"Palutena… it's been a while." Medusa said.

"And you have not learned at all haven't you?" Palutena asked, "The last time you were this bold, you had lost."

"Tch! I underestimated an Angel, but I do not underestimate a deity like yourself!" Medusa said.

She turned to the boy.

"I will have that glove, even if I have to sever that arm of yours!" Medusa said, "And if I do find the Ultimate Warp Zone, I'll cross it and bring the rest of your kind to extinction!"

She vanished in a cloud of dark mist.

"Yeah! That's right! You better run!" Minato said.

Palutena went over to the boy.

"So… it seems you **are** the one after all." Palutena said, "Still, I never thought the prophesied hero would be such a moody young adult who thought his life was meaningless. Thank god I managed to get to you before—."

"Wait, that wasn't your voice I heard?" Minato asked.

"No, I didn't say anything. At least to you." Palutena said, "I guess… that voice I heard was a part of you that saw an opportunity to… start all over and have a new life."

"Huh… I never thought of it like that." Minato said, "So… does this make it official?"

"Hmm… in a sense, yes. This makes you Captain N." Palutena said, "So Cap, how did it feel to catch a Princess?"

"I knew it." Minato said, "You totally knew I caught her."

"I'm a Goddess, these things don't slip my mind."

"And yet you let a potion get on the veggies you were about to cook." Minato said.

**BAM!**

"That was an accident." Palutena said, "Now come along young man, we have much to discuss about what has transpired."

"Alright fine, let me just… Huh?"

He pulled on the glove, but it didn't come off.

"Oh no." He said as his pupils were dilating, "Uh, the glove is stuck!"

"Oh? I didn't know it would get attached to you so easily."

"Hey! Help me get it off!" Minato said, "I am not walking around with a glove attached to my arm!"

She turned to him. She tapped his chest and saw lines of code that seemed to have been altered.

"The Glove has augmented all of your data, giving you all the strength it could provide you and it has made itself a part of you by linking itself to your core programming." Palutena said, "The Glove is one with you."

"So… it's now a part of me?" Minato asked.

"Yes." She said.

He fainted and fell into Tei's arms. She struggled to hold him up.

* * *

A/N: And so the boy has now taken the Glove of Power and has become Captain N.

**The Power Glove**

They had it on the show, but it really didn't do much, so I thought it would be appropriate to give it a better role.

**No Game No Life references**

If you didn't pick them up, I feel sorry for you.

* * *

Stay tuned for more folks!


	5. Level 4: Weapons of the Game Master

**Captain N: Into the Gameverse**

**Level 4: Weapons of the Game Master**

Mostly everyone was just looking at Minato while Isabelle was just throwing confetti around. Falco was in disbelief. Lucina merely looked at Minato. Simon looked impressed for the most part. Mega Man just stared into space while Pit was just as shocked as Falco. Samus… wouldn't care less.

"I can't believe this kid is actually Captain N right now. I…" Falco paused, "I don't know what to say."

"You could say—"

"Don't you start." Falco said.

"Enough, the both of you." Palutena said, "Minato, the Glove deems you worthy to be its master. It shall grant you many abilities. But even it's power will not be enough."

"Wait, so even with my magical Power Glove, it won't be enough to put down some bad guys?" Minato asked.

"Precisely," Palutena said.

She pulled out a book. It had a lot of pages in it. She puts it on the table. She opened the book and flipped through the pages.

"It says here that the Game Master wielded powerful weapons given to him by the Ultimate Warp Zone, locked within him and could only be released by a specific command code in the Glove."

He pulled his arm up to him. His eyes suddenly glowed. He saw buttons light up in a particular order.

**1… 0… 1… 9… 8… 9…**

Everything seemed normal again. He punched in the numbers in the order he saw them light up in. He then pressed the enter button. Suddenly, lights emerged from his body. Then the lights turned into objects. A NES Zapper with a wire connecting it to an NES controller attached to a belt with a holster for the Zapper, a Super Scope, a Wii Remote with a Wii Nunchuck, and a pair of Joy-Cons. The controller belt wrapped itself around his waist, the Zapper slipped into the holster. He caught the Super Scope with his hands. The Wii Remote went into a holder on the belt as the Nunchuck was bundled up and placed in a pouch. The Joy-Cons went into his jacket. He noticed the Scope had a strap on it. He puts the weapon on his back.

"Well… at least now he's fully equipped…" Falco said.

"This is incredible…" Minato said, "So, anything else before I uh… settle in?"

"Hm… go see Professor E. Gadd, I think he has something you'll be interested in." Palutena said.

"R-Right!" Minato said.

"Oh, and Samus, could you make sure he doesn't get lost?"

"Why am I his babysitter all of a sudden?" Samus asked.

"Just do it." Palutena said.

Samus sighed. She got off the chair and took the kid's hand. The two left the room. Minato followed Samus around the castle.

"So uh… Samus, you Uh… you're not seeing anyone, are you?" Minato asked.

"No." Samus said.

"Oh, so uh… does that mean we can go on a date?"

"No."

"Are you just going to say no—"

"Yes."

"Ok… never mind." Minato said.

Starting a conversation with her was going to be hard. He was gonna have to try something else.

"So uh… ever heard of Solid Snake?" Minato asked.

"We know each other. Met in the Smash Bros tournaments." Samus said, "He's got the skills of a soldier, that is something you should know, seeing as you are Captain N now."

"Well, he is a clone of Big Boss." Minato said, "Did he ever tell you that?"

"Already did." Samus said, "Not like you'd be anywhere close to him in terms of combat experience and skill set."

"Yeah… I never wanted to join the military anyway." Minato said.

"So, what did you do in your world before coming here." Samus said.

"I used to work behind the counter of a video game store owned by a man who treated me like a son." Minato said, "He was always so nice and kind. Better than my old man at the very least."

"You mean your actual father?" Samus asked.

"Oh yeah, totally. My dad is always busy at work." Minato said, "Mother occasionally talks to him on the phone. The only times I remember seeing his face was whenever he came home to celebrate my birthday and bring something home from work."

"Hm… I see." Samus said.

"So uh… what were your parents like?"

Samus stopped and immediately turned around and gave him a hard glare. Minato flinched.

"I-I mean—!"

"Listen," Samus said coldly, "I don't care that you idolize me or think we can just be friends, just shut up and do what you're meant to do, got it?"

"Yes…" Minato said.

The anger in her eyes… they were real. But behind those eyes, he knew there sat a girl who had lost her parents at a young age. Something so traumatic like that leaves a nasty wound in the mind that turns into a scar that never seems to fade no matter how long time passes. The two continued their way towards Professor E. Gadd's lab.

They kept going until they stopped at a door. They open the door and enter to find Professor E. Gadd, a strange old man with glasses. Minato remembered this guy from when he played Luigi's Mansion the first time. He always recognized that cone shaped hair standing up on his head that looked like a small flame.

"Ah! Samus! What brings you here?" E Gadd asked.

"I brought someone you might want to see." Samus said.

She pushed Minato in. He regained his footing.

"Hi, I'm Minato Bray and uh… hello E Gadd." Minato said.

"Criminy!" E Gadd said as he went over to Minato, lifting his right arm, "This is the Glove of Power! The one I've heard in all of that Captain N hullabaloo! And it's finally found him after all these cycles!"

'_Yup. I knew it…'_ Minato thought, "So uh…"

"Minato, was it? I believe you came here for something, yes?" The scientist asked.

"Yeah… that is why I am here." Minato said.

"Terrific! Come here! I got something to show you!" E Gadd said, "Oh I've been waiting to find something who would later use it!"

He dragged Minato across his lab. He dragged Minato over to a console and released him. He got on a desk with a keyboard and inputs a few keystrokes. A chair with a device came up.

"Now get on the chair." E Gadd said.

Minato went over to the chair and sat in it. The device clamped over his right arm.

"This device will link your glove to the system." E Gadd said, "Now I just have to reactivate the OS in the Glove."

"OS?"

"Yes… just let me find the activation file and… Ah! There it is! Now to activate it!" E Gadd said.

The Glove began to emit a glow.

"There we go! Now it should be coming online." E Gadd said.

The device unclamped his right hand. A holographic menu display appeared.

**WELCOME NEW GAME MASTER!**

"Hey… it works!" Minato said.

"Hello new Game Master," A voice spoke from the Glove.

A hologram of a sphere of light appeared.

"I congratulate you on becoming the new Game Master and you must have all the weapons that the Ultimate Warp Zone gave you on your arrival." The hologram said, "However, you must prove yourself worthy to wield all that you have. So I have a tutorial program set up."

"GAH! Tutorials! I hate those!" Minato said.

"It is only a tutorial program." E Gadd said, "It can't be that hard."

"Besides, if you don't do it, Medusa may as well wipe the floor with you." Samus said.

"Alright… fine. I'll do it…" Minato said.

"Good, that makes this easier." E Gadd said.

"Makes "what" easier?" Minato asked.

Suddenly, he was zapped with a laser and his body instantly turned into pixels that were then sucked up into the monitors on E Gadd's terminal.

* * *

_**Inside the monitor…**_

Minato woke up in what appears to be a simulation room.

"Now, try it out!" E Gadd said.

"What the—! What did you do to me?!" Minato asked.

"I pixilated you and put you in the monitors." E Gadd said.

He was about to raise his voice, but became level headed. He brought up the menu display and pressed the tutorial option.

"Thanks for choosing the tutorial. This is where you will learn to control and enhance your abilities as a Game Master." The hologram said, "As a Game Master, knowledge of the Gameverse is crucial to your survival. The Glove will convert any and all data obtained in combat into EXP."

"And the more EXP I rack up, the more my level goes up, I get the drill." Minato said.

"Precisely." The hologram said, "The Glove has multiple functions. It can latch onto objects using an energy leash, can augment your physical strength, can turn your arm into a cutting edge, project energy projectiles, can store items, and analyze data along with other features."

"Neat…" Minato said, _'I'm going to be here for a while…'_

"Let's start off with the basic abilities of the Glove." The hologram said.

A mechanical version of a Geemer from Metroid spawned in. This was a simple enemy to say the least.

"Try punching this Geemer as hard as you can." The hologram said, "swing back and then throw a punch."

He swung his arm back and slammed his fist with great force. The Geemer was hit with considerable knock back. The Geemer exploded into pixels.

"The Glove will augment your punching power depending on how long you keep your arm held back in that position." The hologram said, "Now let's try something else."

An object appeared a distance away from him, but his feet were locked.

"Try leashing the object." The hologram said, "Focus on the object and open your hand."

He opened his hand and looked at the object. He thrusts his hand forward and a whip of energy latched on the object. He pulled his arm back, pulling the object as well. He caught it.

"Good." The hologram said, "Now try chopping this."

A Zebesian spawned in. These extraterrestrial beings resembled humanoid arthropods with a seemingly bird-like appearance, carrying two claws on their arms with beam guns hidden inside. Minato did a diagonal karate chop, manifesting an energy field that sliced through the exoskeleton of the Zebesian instantly.

"The glove creates an energy field that cuts through particles with ease." The hologram said, "That is all for the basic abilities, now onto your weapons and gear."

A target appeared. He pulled out the NES Zapper.

"The Zapper draws energy from the controller it is connected to." The hologram said, "The Zapper will drain energy from it, but if you carry a battery pack, you can link the Zapper's cable to the battery back instead so you won't have to drain the controller."

He knew how these things work. They are accurate. Very accurate. They use infrared technology to shoot any on screen objects. He has played with these before. The moment he pulls the trigger, the screen goes black by one frame that is followed up by another frame showing all valid targets as a white object. The gun registers the change in the light level and determines if the target was in its hit zone when fired. If it hit a target, like for example in Duck Hunt, he shoots a duck, the game determines which target was shot depending on the duration of the flash as each target has a different flash duration. This process is impossible to perceive to the naked eye, though it can be quickly seen as a simple flash.

That only left one question to mind.

"Stopping power?"

"The Zapper has incredible stopping power. One shot will instantly vaporize a target. It also has a stun setting, a freeze setting, and even a containment setting." The hologram said.

He pulled the trigger and a bolt of energy came out of the muzzle and made a sound that sounded like Han Solo's blaster. The target was vaporized in less than a second.

"Incredible…" Minato said before putting it back in the holster.

"Now for the Super Scope."

He pulled out the Super Scope and puts the scope against his eye. One hand to aim, the other to press the top button. The boy aimed at a target and pressed the button. A burst of three rounds was fired. Another target appeared. He pressed and held the button down. The gun charged up. He released the button and fired a high energy blast. He puts the weapon down.

"Good. Now try the Wii Remote." The hologram said.

He pulled out the Wii Remote. A holographic image of a Moblin spawned in. He pressed the 'B' button on the remote, causing a blade of light to emerge.

'_A lightsaber… neat!'_ Minato thought.

He swung at the Moblin. The Moblin was cut down by the beam and turned into pixels before crumbling into data. He connects the Nunchuck.

"With the Nunchuck, you can change the output of the beam."

He moved the joystick around. The beam changed in length. Upon pressing the C button on the controller, a shield appeared on his wrist. Upon pressing the Z button on the controller, the shield expanded. He pressed the A button on the remote and the beam sword became an axe. He pressed it again and it became a whip. He pressed the One button on the remote. The beam disappeared. He pressed the B button, only for a laser bolt to come out.

"A lightsaber _and_ a phaser?! What else can this thing do?!" Minato asked.

"It has more functions than the two you uncovered." The hologram said, "Now try the Joy-Cons."

He puts the remote and nunchuck away and pulls out the joy-cons. He squeezed on the SL and SR buttons of both joy-cons. A Zebesian spawned in. He punched it, hitting with a powerful punch.

"The Joy-Cons emit an energy field that increases your punching power and with different Joy-Cons come different abilities."

"Amazing!" Minato said, "This Captain N stuff is awesome!"

"Now onto the belt." The hologram said, "The controller on the belt allows you to use multiple abilities. One of them is a Dash."

"Dash?"

"Yup, press any direction on the D-pad and you will dash in that direction."

He pressed right on the D-pad, making him instantly move to the right.

"Amazing…"

"Note that using that ability takes an energy point." The hologram said, "You will need to conserve the amount of points in order to use an ability."

"Ok, next ability."

"The B button on the controller will make you jump up while the A button will stack up your attacks." The hologram said, "The Start button will stop time and the Select button will allow you to go for a critical attack."

"So can I try them out?!"

"No. Not at the moment." The hologram said, "This completes the tutorial."

* * *

_**Back in the palace**_

Minato came back out of the monitor.

"So, it seems you have multiple abilities to master." EGadd said, "Before you go out, you should see Tails, he runs maintenance around here and the Gameverse in general whenever he's not **on** an adventure with that blue hedgehog."

"Sure… I'll go and see him." Minato said, "Where am I going to find him though?"

"Last I heard, he was in Junk World looking for spare parts to fix his Tornado." EGadd said, "I'll just tell him you're coming."

"Junk World? Wait, how am I supposed to get there?"

"We'll take my ship." Samus said.

"R-Right! Later, Professor!" Minato said.

"Later, Game Master!" E Gadd said as the two left.

* * *

Minato looked at the cockpit. To be in Samus' Gunship was an honor. She switched the engines on and lifted the ship off the ground. The bounty hunter tapped on a few keystrokes on the console.

"Hang on, we'll be making our way to the Junk World." Samus said.

"Right." Minato said, "So uh… you're not seeing anyone today, right Sam—"

She throttles the Gunship forward and angled it down. The ship was then surrounded by blue flashes before suddenly, the ship found itself in a giant junkyard. She pulled the ship up and leveled out.

"What the—?!"

"Warp technology. Makes it easier to go from one world to another." Samus said.

"Right…" Minato said, "Ok… I… I guess…"

"Here we are."

"Huh?"

* * *

The Gunship landed on the ground. The door opened and out came Samus and Minato. In front of him was a yellow fur colored two tailed cartoonish looking anthropomorphic fox.

Yup.

That Miles "Tails" Prower standing in front of him.

"I heard you were coming with someone special." Tails said.

"That would be me, sir." Minato said.

The fox looked at him. He noticed the Power Glove and immediately went over to the Japanese man. His tails began to twirl and as soon as they were spinning like helicopters rotors, he was lifting himself off the ground.

"The Glove of Power! Why—! You're Captain N! I knew E Gadd said special, but this?" Tails said.

"Look I just came to see you little guy." Minato said, "So uh… need any help finding parts for your Tornado?"

"Oh no. I already got all the parts. In fact, I think I have something you'll love!" Tails said, "Tractor Trailer!"

A semi-truck horn blared out. The semi-truck with eyes came rolling in with its trailer attached.

"Tractor Trailer! From Stunt Race FX! Awesome!" Minato said.

"Don't geek out." Samus said.

"I'm not geeking out." Minato said.

"Alright Trailer, show uh…"

"Minato."

"Show Minato that thing I stored into your trailer."

The truck acknowledged and pulled up so its trailer was facing the group. The trailer door opened. Inside was a bike of white. The design was a mix between the original Light Cycles from _TRON_ and Kaneda's bike from _Akira_. A combination of a sports bike and a motorcycle. The sleek bike was being wheeled out by Tails. The top of the bike lifted up.

"I give you the F-COM-90 ExciteBike, a way better model than the F-COM-85 model." Tails said, "It's a bike made for speed, maneuverability, and would make for one mean machine."

Minato tried to talk, but all that came out of his mouth sounded like him having an aneurysm.

"Can I try it?!"

"Well I was done calibrating the settings on it, so yeah, take her for a spin." Tails said.

Minato hopped on and closed the hatch on the bike. He pressed the ignition button. The bike started its engine. The sound of a motorbike engine with the sounds of synthesizers and 8-bit consoles filled his ears. He flicked the throttle and the bike went forward. Electrical sparks came off the wheels as the bike went forward. He made turns across the junkyard. He heard the engine whirring as he kept going. He soon found the two again. He applied the brakes. The bike's speed brakes came out and began to slow it down. It soon stopped.

"Alright, now try bending the sticks up."

He did, and as soon as he did, the bike began to dematerialize. All that was left of it was a baton. Minato fell on his back.

"Incredible…"

"Yup, all ExciteBikes are stored in their baton forms." Tails said, "It's yours, free of charge."

"Really?!" Minato said.

"Yup." Tails said, "Just be careful not to damage it. I spent a lot of time and money getting the parts."

Minato puts the baton away.

"Right." Minato said, "So… where am I staying?"

"Ah yes, we have that taken care of." Samus said, "There is an apartment building you can use."

"Sweet!" Minato said, "I can't wait!"

* * *

_**Later…**_

Minato stood in front of the apartment building he was going to be living in. It was like those Japanese apartment buildings. He looked at the registry form. He was going to live in apartment 109. He went up the stairs and found the apartment. He stuck the key into the door and opened it. He entered the apartment and got his stuff unpacked. He took his jacket off, hung it in the closet, and got in his bed. He looked up at the ceiling. His life was totally turned upside down.

"So, I take it you still have doubts?"

"GAH!"

He fell out of bed to find Palutena in his apartment.

"Can't you go through the front door?!" Minato asked.

"Sorry." Palutena said, "You must still be doubting yourself, correct?"

"Well… yes actually…" Minato said, "It's just… I never thought I'd… am I truly the savior this world needs?"

Palutena looked a bit surprised.

"Well… you're the hero everyone deserves, right?" Palutena asked.

"Well… I mean… ugh…" Minato said, "I know I wanted to be something big, but a hero? That wasn't exactly the career choice I had in mind."

"And yet, here you are." Palutena said, "I know it can be difficult for you to adapt to this kind of world, but just know that I believe you, and so does the Princess. So just give it your all."

"Give it my all, Huh?" Minato asked, "You know, my mom used to say that a lot. She'd always say that to me. Never thought I hear those words from someone who isn't my mom."

"Well… I kinda get that a lot…" Palutena said, "You have a big day tomorrow, for that is when your true journey begins."

"Sure…" Minato said, "I'll do my best."

"I know you will."

Palutena left in an instant. Minato got on the bed and began to sleep.

* * *

King K Rool had a photo of a human with blonde hair with a black hoodie put up on the wall of his lair where all his Kremlings could see. They all looked in awe at the price below.

"That's right! Whoever catches this human will have a giant reward!" King K Rool said, "And we Kremlings will finally have what is ours!"


	6. Level 5: To the Mushroom Kingdom

**Captain N: Into the Gameverse **

**Level 5: To the Mushroom Kingdom **

Minato was riding his ExciteBike through the city. The Palace had summoned him. He got the bike up to cruising speed. He was on a highway that would get him to the palace faster. He was amazed by how big the highway was. It was big enough for six lanes. He got to the palace. He quickly stowed his bike in its baton form. He saw Simon outside the palace.

"Ah! Young Minato! You made it!" Simon said, "Come! Everyone has been waiting for you!"

"Yeah yeah…" Minato said.

He followed the Belmont inside the palace. He followed him as he didn't want to get lost or anything. He kept following the Belmont until they reached the meeting room.

"Hey guys!" Minato said.

"And there's Wonder Boy! Great! That's just fantastic." Falco said sarcastically, "God I hate this job…"

"Oh lighten up Falco, I may not look it, but I'm Captain N and as such, you get to be my wingman." Minato said.

"At least Fox has the age and merit not to be a pain in my ass." Falco said, "If you ask me, I wouldn't mind being his wingman again…"

"Oh, Minato! You're here!" Isabelle said.

"Glad you could join us." Lucina said.

"So uh… what's this all about?" Minato asked.

"It's about you being Captain N." Palutena said, "As the Game Master, Medusa will stop at nothing to get the Glove of Power from you, even if she has to kill you to take it from you."

The thought made him shiver.

"Ok… thats… uh… bad, isn't it?" Minato asked.

"And that is why you must become stronger." Lucina said, "And for that to happen, you will have to go through the Game Master Dungeons."

"Game Master Dungeons?" Minato asked.

Palutena pulled out a book.

"It is stated within this book that when the first Captain N came here, he built dungeons with all kinds of puzzles and trials to act as a series of tests." Palutena said, "The idea was that he knew he could not stay in the Gameverse forever and that he would not always be there to protect it. That is why he made the Dungeons in the first place, to see if you, the new Game Master, the one to succeed him, was truly worthy of the title and powers that came with using the Glove of Power."

"Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait. Timeout." Minato said, "First of all, how would he know? Second, you mean to tell me that simply wearing the Glove isn't enough? And three, if he knew I would come here, that anyone could come here, how could he make it so that anyone could get here?"

"Huh…" Falco said, "You know, I was just about to ask that."

"Hm… I'd say he might have been homesick. I… It's hard for me to remember a thing about him." Palutena said, "Funny enough, I might have met him, but it's been so long that I can't tell if I really did meet him or that I didn't meet him at all. My memories of that time are… pretty rusty."

"Ok… so you may have met him and maybe he was homesick." Minato said, "So what about my other questions then?"

"Oh yes, I think I have some answers for those other questions." Palutena said, "Yes, simply wearing the Glove is not enough. That was simply the Glove's Test."

"Wait, so that was a test too? If so, he should have put a password lock on it." Minato said, "And I don't mean the one that gives me all the cool weapons."

"You forget that the Glove chose to accept you." Palutena said, "It decided you were worthy because it sensed a pure heart coming from you. Now you must prove it right by going through the Dungeons."

"So the real test hasn't even begun…" Minato said to himself.

"As for the third question, well you already explained how you got here, maybe it was all his doing. He must have had something to do with it all." Palutena said.

"But… never mind." Minato said, "So where's the first Dungeon?"

"Well the book points it out very quickly." Palutena said, "Somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom. And judging by the coordinates, it appears to be in World 1-1, the site where you crashed into our world."

"I see..." Minato said, "So I just take the train going to the Mushroom Kingdom and hop back to where I fell, right?"

"Oh yeah sure, you do that." Falco said, "Oh and before you leave, Tails said he has something to show you. His workshop is next to E Gadd's lab."

"Ok then!" Minato said, "I'll go there! See ya!"

He left the room. Palutena sighed.

"All of you should go with him to the Mushroom Kingdom, just in case." Palutena said.

"In case of what exactly?" Falco asked.

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling." Palutena said.

* * *

He arrived at the workshop to find a machine hooked up to some wires. Tails was working on the machine. It looked like a ROB. The Robotic Operating Buddy that everyone owned as a kid when the NES was a thing. He remembered buying one and scribbled the number eight on its head.

"Hey Tails." Minato said.

"Ah! Minato! You're here! You're just in time!" Tails said, "I found this on the day you came here along with the rest of your stuff in Junk World!"

"My other stuff? But it was just me when I got sucked in here." Minato said.

"Not exactly." Tails said.

He tilted the head of the ROB down. There was an eight scribbled on it.

"Eight!" Minato said, "My own ROB! How did he get here?!"

"That's what's been on my mind when I first found it along with some of your stuff." Tails said, "An N64 along with older gen consoles. We're next to it."

"And?!"

"Well, I got it all put into my lab." Tails said, "I just got all the repairs down. Now all that's left is to switch it on."

He went for the switch.

"Here we go."

He pulls it down. Electricity began to course through the machine. It's optical shutters opened up. The optics glowed a blue color. It's arms began to move. It twisted its body left and right and moved its torso down its many spines before bringing them back up.

Tails cuts the electric current off.

"And it works."

Minato looked more than impressed and glad. He was downright happy about all of this. The ROB looked at Minato.

"Initiating operational checkup…" the ROB spoke, "Please Wait…"

The machine went silent.

"Operational Checkup: all green." The ROB said, "Inform this unit of its designation."

"Eight!" Minato said.

"Eight," The ROB repeated in a monotone and very robotic voice, "Confirm designation?"

"Yes!"

"Designation confirmed." The ROB said, "Are you my master?"

"Yes, he is." Tails said, "More so, he's your friend."

"Friend?" The ROB asked.

"Someone you know and can trust." Tails said.

"Affirmative." The ROB said before it looked to Minato, "What is your command?"

"Follow me, we're going somewhere."

"Ah, before we do that, I gotta upload some data into its circuits so it'll recognize things better." Tails said, "Commencing data flow. Confirm that you are receiving the data."

"Receiving data…" the robot said, "Data received."

It looked at Minato again.

"Where to?"

"The Mushroom Kingdom of course." Minato said.

"Affirmative. I shall accompany you…"

"Minato."

"Confirmed." The ROB said, "I shall accompany you, Minato."

Minato unhooked the ROB and the machine began to follow him out. Outside was Falco, having a smug look along his beak.

"Eight? Really?" Falco asked.

"Oh give it a rest." Minato said, "I used to play with him when I was a kid!"

"Seriously? ROBs are toys in your world?" Falco asked, "I hope you know that thing could blast you with a laser beam if you're not careful. But at least they're nothing like the Guardians in Hyrule."

That last statement sent shivers up Minato's spine. He remembered watching _Atlantis: the Lost Empire_ which talked about Atlantis as though it was a highly advanced civilization that used a powerful crystal to construct powerful weapons based on mostly sea creatures. One of which was called the Leviathan. He could remember what it looked like. It was a giant mechanical lobster with two sets of pincers, two big claws that were mighty and dwarfed a smaller set of pincers that were close to the robotic head that had tentacles at the mouth and menacing red eyes. He could still remember the loud metallic call it made as it stalked the submarine _Ulysses_. When he saw the machine fire its energy beam, he was convinced of just how mighty the mechanical lobster really was as well as just how terrifying the Atlanteans were at the height of their power before the civilization fell to the flood that would swallow it.

The Guardians in _The Breath of the Wild_ were no different. The Ancient Sheikah built them to protect Hyrule from Calamity Ganon as they were also to aid the Princess of Hyrule and the Hero of Hyrule in defeating Calamity Ganon.

But when Calamity Ganon returned, he corrupted the machines, turning them against their masters and throwing Hyrule into chaos.

Minato could still remember every encounter he had with those machines. How relentless they were. How threatening they were. And just how utterly terrifying they were when that damned song started to play. All he could do back when he was still at the beginning was to either avoid confronting them or in the case that he ends up inadvertently facing one, use its own laser against it by using a Perfect Guard which reflects the laser back at the Guardian. In one or two hits (assuming the first two shots hit the eye and not the body) could destroy a Guardian easily, but Ancient Arrows could instantly kill one. One Ancient Arrow to the eye was enough to instantly kill a Guardian, provided the user's aim is on the eye and nowhere else. Upon getting Master Sword and the Ancient Arrows, Minato felt confident in destroying them and in fact lost his fears over them. He could just whack them with the Master Sword or just shoot it in the eye with an Ancient Arrow and reflect whatever laser came at him with Daruk's Protection and stun it with Urbossa's Fury. Once they were stunned, Minato wouldn't stop swinging the sword as he chopped off every single limb from whatever Guardian came to him.

But that would never make him forget that those things were ungodly horrors waiting to happen and had the Sheikah considered Ganon turning their weapons against Hyrule, they would have at least put a kill switch on them. But no, they were sure Ganon wouldn't corrupt them.

Because of that line of reasoning, so many gamers felt terrified by their very existence and so many children would be scarred by how relentless these machines were, always chasing Link and shooting laser beams at him until he died. But in other cases, it just made gamers break their controls from all the throwing and smashing and perhaps even the poor TV became a victim of sheer rage.

"Relax, I was joking. He wouldn't blast you all the way to Venom or Zebes if he wanted to." Falco said, "In any case, I guess we oughta get going to the Mushroom Kingdom."

Now that brought ease to his mind. The Mushroom Kingdom.

The realm where Super Mario Bros took place in. Where his entire life as a gamer truly began. It reminded him of when he played on that old NES his grandpa gave to him along with his entire NES collection.

When the screen and console turned on and the title screen came on, when he pressed the start button and heard the jolly music of World 1-1, he became immersed into the game almost immediately. Ever since then, he had become a gamer.

Oh he could see it now. Shaking hands with Mario and fighting alongside him. He… he…

'_I'm nerding out.'_ Minato thought.

"Come on. We ain't got all day." Falco said.

"R-Right!"

He followed Falco.

* * *

_**Train Station**_

Minato got to the station and found the others. He got over to where they were and stood by them. Eight was behind him.

"We were wondering where you were." Simon said, "Now what is with the metallic golem?"

"It's a ROB, Simon." Falco said.

"Oh, he's Eight."

"... Uh… what?" Isabelle asked.

Samus cocked a look at Falco.

"You showed him the ROB, didn't you?" Samus asked.

"Hey, the kid's got a companion that won't be as annoying as hell to have along." Falco said, "Plus, look at him. I would wipe the floor with him if not for the robot."

"I don't want him to get too attached to that thing." Samus said, "If that ROB gets destroyed, who knows how badly it'll be for him."

"Eight isn't a thing." Minato said.

"Will _he _better earn his salt." Samus said.

"Query: what is the point of this unit earning sodium chloride?" Eight spoke up.

"Uh… Eight, it's called salt." Minato said.

"That is exactly what I called it."

"No you didn't, that was just the scientific name for it." Minato said.

"Processing… Ah. I see. It is simply better to just say salt than sodium chloride." Eight said, "But that still does not answer my question."

"It's a figure of speech." Minato said, "It means you got to prove that you can do what you were designed to do. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. I believe it does." Eight said.

"And of course the machine had to learn that…" Falco said.

"Oh look! The train!" Isabelle said.

The train pulled up at the station and stopped. The doors opened and everyone got on the train. The doors closed. Everyone took their seat.

"So uh… what's going to happen?" Minato asked.

Falco snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"Hold on to your butt and you'll see what's so funny about all of this." Falco said with a chuckle.

The doors closed and the train began to move. As the train cleared the station, it began to pick up speed.

* * *

Up in the forward compartment, a Y shaped device was powered on. A machine was operating the train. It was programmed to run the train through a schedule made by the Department of Transportation. The indicator read:

**Destination: Mushroom Kingdom**

**Current Location: VideoWorld **

**Last Department: Metroid**

The Y shaped device began to flash a bright light. The front of the train had lights and a barrier forming around it.

* * *

Minato saw the lights and suddenly, the train suddenly jerked a bit. He fell down from the sudden jerking and fell onto the floor. Falco laughed as Minato face planted into the floor. Minato got back up and looked in irritation.

"Oh ha ha Falco. Really funny." Minato said.

"Oh that was just priceless." Falco said.

"Enough." Samus said, "We're here."

The train stopped and the doors opened. Everyone got up and began to leave the train.

As Minato and the group were exiting the train, Minato spotted two people that he could immediately recognize. They were two men, one short while the other was tall. One was red while the other was green. One had an M on his hat while the other had an L on his hat. They both wore blue overalls, brown shoes, and white gloves. They both had mustaches and their eyes were blue.

He squealed upon seeing the two.

"Mario! Luigi! OH MY GOD!" Minato exclaimed excitedly, "I must be the luckiest man alive!"

"Or a huge nerd." Falco remarked.

"HEY!" Minato yelled, turning to Falco, "I'VE NEVER GOT TO MEET MARIO AND LUIGI IN PERSON!"

"Huh, I'm not surprised that you already know those two." Lucina said, "I never actually met them before until Master Hand introduced me to the Super Smash Brothers Tournament, but I hear that the Mario Bros are so famous, there isn't a single person who doesn't know them at all. Then again, you are the Game Master, so—"

"Lucina, you have no idea about the emotional influx that has taken hold of me." Minato said, "I mean these guys are the reason video games exist! They made video games an actual **THING**! It's like meeting a super famous idol!"

"Nerd."

"SHUT IT BIRD FACE!"

Then he heard Mario speaking. Of course it sounded like gibberish Italian, but for some reason, he can actually understand what the man was saying, almost like…

He turned to Mario.

"Y-Yeah! That's me! I'm… uh… Captain N." Minato said, starting to blush.

Then Luigi began to talk.

"Huh? Tei told you I was coming?" Minato asked, to which Luigi nodded in confirmation.

"Wait, you can actually understand what they're saying?" Pit asked.

"Uh… yeah." Minato said, "I don't know how to explain it."

He turned to the Mario Bros.

"So uh… you know why I am here, right?"

Mario spoke up, jumping this time.

"Yeah, the Dungeon, I was hoping I could find it." Minato said, "Could you lead the way?"

"Okey-dokey!" Mario said, "Luigi!"

He jumped. His brother replied with a jump.

"Let's-a-go!" Luigi said.

The group followed the two brothers out of the station. It was then that Minato first set his eyes upon a location he recognized.

It was Toad Town.

And in the distance was Princess Peach's Castle.

He truly was in the Mushroom Kingdom.


End file.
